Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. H01-018306 discloses a vibration reducing mechanism of an electric hammer. The electric hammer connects a handle to a body via an elastic rubber to reduce transmission of vibration occurred on the body to the handle, when the electric hammer is driven.
However, further improvement for a vibration reducing mechanism is desired.